Tu misterioso alguien
by LadyNiia
Summary: Mello Y Near eran felices, demasiado felices..Hasta que el rubio despacio lo deja de lado.  ¿A que se deberá esto? MelloxNear/MattxMello.


La historia no es mía. Los personajes no son mios. El aire no es mío. La teoría de la relatividad no es mía. Tu no eres mío/a, 'Cuz I'm a freak bich, baby.

* * *

><p>Tu misterioso alguien.<p>

_Hay alguien en tu vida,_

_Que esta transformándote,_

_Hay alguien que ha cambiado en ti,_

_La forma en que te ves._

-Mello, te vas?- La voz de Near se escucho en aquella oficina. Los dos eran los últimos en quedarse. Mayormente lo hacían apropósito, asi estar a solas. Pero ahora, el trabajo los cubria a ambos. Eso, y que el rubio ya no le prestaba atención al alvino.

-Si. ¿No es obvio?- Dijo este dándole la espalda a Near abrochándose la campera de cuero.

-Te acompaño. Ya es demasiado tarde.- Dicho esto, hiso el amago de levantarse, pero la mirada asesina del rubio lo hiso sentarse otra vez.

-No es necesario Nate.- El alvino se tenso cuando escucho su verdadero nombre salir de esos sonrosados labios.-No te preo…-La vibración del celular del rubio hiso que este se callara para ver el mensaje. A duras penas, Near pudo leer el remitente "_Someone". _Una sonrisa casi invisible se formo en los labios del rubio, y se fue de ese lugar, dejando pensativo a un alvino.

Desde hace unos días que el rubio había dejado al pobre ojinegro. De a poco, se alejaba mas de el, e incluso había días en los que el rubio ni siquiera iba al trabajo. Sacudio su cabeza rápidamente para despejarse. Dios, Mello le causaba dolores de cabeza..

…

-Adios Near. Despues vengo.- Le hecho una mirada rápida al alvino, y se fue.

-Claro. Adios Mello.

Su mirada se poso en la puerta que el rubio acababa de cerrar. Por un instante, en su mente aparecieron imágenes de las ultimas semanas. Mello llendose a lugares, Mello sin ir a trabajar, Mello recibiendo demasiados mensajes de texto. Y Near tubo que llegar a la inminente conclucion:

-Hay alguien.

Tomo una campera, y salió detrás del rubio. Sea quien sea, tenia que verlo.

_Hay alguien nuevo que se apareció, _

_Y robo tu corazón._

_Ya lo se,_

_Solo dime quien es._

Siguio al rubio hasta que este doblo la esquina, y ahí lo vio. En un Camaro rojo, un chico de Goggles y capucha que le abrió la puerta del acompañante al rubio. Y luego lo beso. Frente a las narices de Near, se besaron dejando ver sus lenguas jugar. Y luego el auto arranco.

El alvino no sabia que hacer. No sabia que pensar. Volvio a su departamento, y se embriago como nunca antes lo había hecho. En una parte lucida de su mente, empezó a ver las razones por las cuales, su rubio lo estaba engañando. En algún lugar el vio ese auto. Estaba seguro. Pero en medio de sus cavilaciones,la cerveza empezó su efecto, y Near se desmayo en su cama, contemplando la foto del rubio abrazado a el.

_¿Quién es tu nuevo amor,_

_Tu nueva ocupación,_

_Tu misterioso alguien?_

_A quien has ocultado de mí _

_Todo el tiempo, _

_Para no matarme._

4:00 am.

Mello tan sigiloso como un gato, entro en el apartamento de Near.

-_¡..¿Que mierda-?_ – Penso sorprendido al ver al alvino al lado de la cama tirado en el piso, en posición fetal.-Hay Nate, ¿que mierda hiciste?- Coloco al chico en la cama, y luego se acosto el. Se acomodó, pero el sonido de algo estrellándose en el piso lo hiso levantarse sorprendido.

La foto que Near había contemplado esa noche en la ausencia del rubio, estaba rota en el piso de la habitación. Los miles de fragmentos de cristal, se esparcieron por toda la habitación. Enfadado con el mismo por haber hecho semejante idiotes, Mello se levanto a limpiar el desastre maldiciendo en los ocho idiomas que dominaba.

Near, que al sentir que era subido por alguien se casi despabilo, escucho a lo lejos el cuadro que se rompia. Abrió un ojo, y lo sorprendió ver la silueta del rubio. Cerro los ojos para que el mareo se le valla, y poso su mirada en la mesita de luz que había al lado de la cama. _Su celular_.- Pensó, y acto seguidose estiro para llegar a aquel aparato que podría contener mas evidencia.

_-Menú…llamadas…llamadas realizadas ,no. Llamadas recibidas._

-Someone.

-Someone.

-Someone.

-Someone.

Cerro el teléfono con fuerza, y se acurruco en la cama. Miles de preguntas seducían su mente, pero la mas importante era:- Mello,¿Por que?.¿Quien es?.

_Quien es tu seductor,_

_Tu rey y tu peon?_

_Quien ocupo el lugar que siempre ocupe Yo?_

_Tu misterioso alguien,_

_Me robo_.

6:00 am.

Mello, con el Mejor humor de perros, se levanto. Seguido de Near, que no pudo nisiquiera decirle "buenos días" a su querido rubio, detalle que este no noto.

_Ahora te despiertas y preparas un café,_

_Desde que me he enterado, yo no puedo ni comer._

-Near, ¿no vas a terminarlo?- Pregunto Mello cuando desayunaban. Es verdad que el alvino casi no comía, pero siempre terminaba el desayuno.

-No tengo apetito.- Respondio Near sin mas, ya no podía ver a su rubio a los ojos. El odio, la frustración y el dolor se mezclaban lentamente en un mejunje de emociones, que quería salir por los lacrimales del ojinegro cada vez que Mello le hablaba.

-Bueno, apurate que tenemos que llegar temprano hoy.-Dijo el rubio mientras llenaba su campera con montones de chocolates.- Nate.-El alvino levanto su cabeza al escuchar su nombre, y los ojos que lo atormentaban lo escudriñaban de arriba a abajo.- Tenes los ojos rojos, ¿estas bien?.-El rubio preocupado poso su mano en la frente del chico.

-Si Mihael, estoy perfecto.- Dijo retirando con violencia la mano de Mello. Este lo miro sorprendido, ya que al principio había quedado claro que nunca diría su nombre, pero no le iba a reclamar (entiéndase Pegar..) al ver el estado de Near.

Se alistaron, y salieron derecho a su trabajo. Mello iba tranquilamente escuchando música en su IPod, mientras que Near caminaba detrás de el. Ahora llegarían a su trabajo, y Mello dejaría su puesto por unas, tres horas para luego salir al almuerzo, y llegar tarde. Y el se quedaría allí, con papeles hasta el cuello, y seguramente luego llamaría a su primo para contarle su problema.

_Cariño, no soporto estar sin ti, _

_Pero parece que tu si._

Entraron a la oficina, y esta era un revuelo de chicas. Entraron tratando de no llevarse a nadie puesto, y vieron la causa de tanta feminidad en el ambiente. Un chico, de masomenos 22 años, pelirrojo, ojos esmeraldas, y con un cuerpo de muerte, había sido ascendido a ese piso. Bueno, no se podía decir si asendido o rebajado, ya que el era el Hijo del Jefe Jeevas, Mail Jeevas, mejor conocido como Matt.

Near ni se imnuto al verlo, ya que el siempre tendría sus ojos para Mello, pero este ultimo tenia una expresión en su rostro que el alvino no podía descifrar. Siguieron de largo, y se acomodaron en sus puestos. A la media hora, _Matt _se retiro del lugar, al mismo tiempo que Mello se iba por razones desconocidas por Near.

_Quien es el?_

_Dime y lo matare._

_Quien Es Tu nuevo amor?_

_Tu nueva ocupacion?_

_Tu misterioso Alguien_

_A quien has ocultado de mi todo el tiempo_

_para no matarme._

_Quien es tu seductor?_

_Tu rey y tu peon?_

_Quien ocupo el lugar que siempre ocupe yo?_

_Tu misterioso alguien_

_Me robo._

Hubo un detalle, un pequeño detalle que Near no paso desapercibido cuando dio una mirada a Matt. Entre su cabeza pelirroja, ocultos, pero allí estaban. Sus goggles. Los mismos goggles que usaba el chico con el que Mello, aunque le costara admitirlo, lo engañaba. Era el, Near apostaba todo a que era el.

**Semanas después.**

Near volvia de caminar por las calles de la ciudad. Realmente, desde que se dio cuenta de que Mello lo engañaba con _ese_, ya no le veía sentido a las cosas.

Pesadamente, introdujo la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta. Al entrar, sintió algo diferente.

-Mello.- Y corriendo se dirijio a la habitación. Su mundo se vino abajo cuando la encontró vacia, y con un papel sobre la cama.

.Lo siento. _Mello. _

_Tu misterioso alguien_

_Me robo._

Fin.

* * *

><p>Listo Nessi, amiga (: No lo toqué, como te lo prometí. La historia en su hogar original la pueden encontrar aquí: DoblevéDoblevéDoblevé punto amor - yaoi . com  fanfic / viewuser. php ? action = storiesby & uid = 28147 Y como aclaré la historia no es mía. Lo publico acá, ya que, con el permiso de mi queridísima amiga Nessi, me permitó hacer el epílogo. Así, que calculo que en algunos días, lo voy a tirar por aca.

Ojalá les guste~


End file.
